Otra historia de Robin
by Double-S.-01
Summary: Mi propia versión del chico maravilla porque YOLO. Rated T, por si acaso en futuros capítulos ;)
1. Intro

¡Hola lectores!

Robin es mi personaje favorito… Quizá el segundo… No lo sé, la verdad está entre él y el Joker, pero bueno, no me saldré del tema. Desde hace tiempo leo unos fics del origen e historia de este pequeño pájaro y me dije "¿Por qué no hacer mi propia versión?" Ahora a ustedes les pregunto, ¿La leerán?

Es mi propia versión, para que no digan *hace voz de retrasada* "los personajes no son como son en realidad" "El primo de Dick no tenía esa edad" "La edad de Dick está mal" "Su actitud está mal" blablabla…*termina de fingir la voz* Estoy tratando de mantener a los personajes y sus formas de ser tanto como puedo… Y por algo es fanfiction…

El rumano lo saqué de Google trans, así que si alguien sabe rumano y hay algún error, lo siento, en cuánto pueda iré a clases de rumano.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, YJ no me pertenece, los lugares no me pertenecen, y tristemente Dick tampoco me pertenece… En fin, soy una chica de 16 a quien solo le pertenece su cuerpo y mente (y la sociedad quiere arrebatárselos)…

Les dejo el primer capítulo y si les gusta la idea les informo que cada sábado voy a uploadear ;9

¡Sonrían!

S.s


	2. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson observó a sus padres mientras estos caían; escuchó por última vez a su mamá llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre con una voz que reflejaba miedo, al igual que sus ojos.

_"Dick..." _

Dick abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiéndose perdido al no saber exactamente dónde estaba. La oscura habitación lo hacía sentir muy pequeño, más de lo que ya era. Las lágrimas en sus ojos quemaban.

Reprimió un gemido y giró en la cama, abrazando fuertemente a Zitcka, su elefante de peluche. La ventana que tenía enfrente le informaba que aún era muy noche como para levantarse. Intentó volver a dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos la imagen de su pesadilla regresaba. No, pesadilla no. Recuerdo.

Después de varios intentos, se sentó en la cama y estudió su alrededor. En comparación con él, la cama era gigante. Parecería que cabría niños como él. El closet estaba en frente, cerrado. Dick había pegado un poster del circo de Haly en una puerta.

Se veía una familia en él, saludando desde el trapecio y sonriendo a la cámara. Dos hombres, sujetando de los tobillos a dos mujeres tomadas de la mano, un chico de unos 13 o 14 años, saludando desde una plataforma, listo para saltar, y otro, de 7-8 años, en la plataforma contraria, igual sonriendo a la cámara. Trajes iguales, de colores. Una familia de trapecistas... Debajo de ellos, en grandes letras doradas, se leía "Los Grayson voladores."

Dick ignoró el poste cuando quedó frente a él, con Zitcka entre sus brazos. Abrió la puerta y sacó una mochila, de la cual sacó una foto. Las mismas personas del poste sonreían felices a la cámara.

El más pequeño sobre los hombros de su primo mientras sus padres tenían un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro rodeando a sus mujeres. Los adultos sonreían y los niños hacían muecas. Dick hacía bizcos y sacaba la lengua, aferrado al cabello de su primo para no caerse. Él miraba hacia arriba, a su primo, agarrándolo de las piernas y sonriendo.

Dick abrazó la foto, gimió un poco y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Regresó a la cama, dejó la foto en la mesita de noche y abrazó a Zitcka nuevamente.

"Zit-Zitcka..." Murmuró, reprimiendo más gemidos "los ex- extraño..." enterró la cara en su peluche y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

**Bruce POV. **

Acababa de regresar de patrullar, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y un par de moretones nuevos, lo único que quería era ir directo a mi cama y dormir, con algo de suerte Alfred me dejaría dormir hasta medio día. Sé que debería ver si el niño estaba bien, después de todo era su primer noche aquí, su primer noche sin sus padres. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo encontré durmiendo, echo un ovillo en la cama aferrado a un elefante de peluche. Parecía que había estado llorando, otra vez.

Me acerqué para arroparlo, cuando lo sintió murmuró algo que me rompió el corazón.

"Mulțumesc, tati..."

No supe qué hacer. Lo miré tristemente, nadie debería pasar por lo que pasó. Por lo que yo pasé. Lo entendía, sabía que se sentía perder a las personas que más quieres en todo el mundo. Alfred me dijo que fui imprudente al acogerlo. Quizá lo fui, pero quería ayudarlo. Quiero ayudarlo.

En la mesita de noche había una foto. Se veía a su familia, todos parecían felices, no pude evitar sonreír ante la cara del pequeño Dick.

Cuando iba de salida, me fijé en el poste que había pegado al closet. Ver los rostros felices de los niños; orgullosos de los padres y tranquilos de las madres me hizo jurar que, cueste lo que cueste, encontraría a Zuco y lo haría pagar.

¿Cómo es que alguien era capaz de hacer algo tan terrible sólo por dinero?

Pero era posible.

Estaban en Gótica después de todo, parecía que el dinero es todo lo que mueve a la ciudad, si fuera mi intención, la ciudad sería mía.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

El Sol golpeó mi rostro en cuánto Alfred abrió las cortinas.

"Amo Bruce, hora de levantarse."

"Aghh..." eché un vistazo al reloj "Alfred... Son las 8.30" repliqué antes de ocultar la cara entre la almohada.

"Lo sé, ¿Debo recordarle que hay un pequeño niño, al que le faltan cosas, preguntando por usted?"

Miré a Alfred.

"¿Le faltan cosas?"

"No estoy seguro de que la ropa guardada en el ático sea apropiada para él."

"Ahhhg... Bien, que se arregle, lo llevaré de compras" dije con la cara en la almohada.

"Como guste, señor." dijo Alfred, complaciente de que ganó lo que buscaba. "El desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos, le sugiero que también se arregle."

**No POV. **

Dick estaba sentado a la mesa, llevaba a Zitcka con él. Comía un muffin que Alfred había hecho mientras el mayordomo lo hablaba, pero Dick apenas escuchaba. Bruce llegó a la mesa diciendo "Buenos días" sin recibir respuesta alguna del pequeño.

"¿Dormiste bien, Richard?" El niño sólo asintió, sin hablar. Bruce no lo culpaba, recordaba que apenas había hablado con alguien después de... El asalto. "¿Dime, te gustaría ir a conseguir algunas cosas nuevas para ti? Como ropa y juguetes."

Alfred lo miraba divertido mientras dejaba un plato con huevo y tocino frente a Bruce. Dick se encogió de hombros y mordió el muffin. Parecía que lo hacía sólo por hacer algo. Bruce tampoco lo culpaba por eso. Terminaron de comer en silencio, luego Alfred le dio su abrigo, y un suéter y gorro para Dick. Bruce reconoció el gorro como uno suyo de cuando era niño. No pudo evitar notar que se parecía al chico. Desde el tono de piel y el cabello negro, hasta los ojos azules. Sólo que los del pequeño estaban llenos de tristeza y vacíos de fe en ese momento.

"Vamos, amigo" dijo Bruce, intentando hacer menos tensión.

La verdad se sentía extraño estando con alguien que bien podría ser su propio hijo. Agarró las llaves de su Lamborghini pero Alfred lo detuvo.

"El joven Richard debe ir en el asiento de atrás."

Claro. En su lugar tomó las llaves de un Alfa Romeo. Alfred se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. Dick siguió a Bruce hasta el garage, no pudo reprimir un "ohh" de sorpresa cuando vio los carros de Bruce. Un Alfa Romeo, un Lamborghini, un Mustang, un Ferrari... Bruce sonrió al ver su expresión y se dirigió al carro.

Bruce lo llevó a una plaza, en cuanto bajaron del carro, Dick lo tomó de la mano, mirando preocupado a su alrededor. Había dejado a Zitcka en el carro.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Bruce "todo está bien, vamos"

Dick asintió pero no lo soltó.

Bruce le compró ropa, zapatos y juguetes. Comieron pizza e hizo prometer a su compañero que no le diría eso a Alfred, no le gustaba esa clase de comida. Zitcka los había estado esperando en el carro y ya iban de regreso a la mansión cuando le llegó un mensaje a Bruce. Él lo miró y suspiró.

"Parece que vamos a hacer una parada antes de la mansión." le dijo al pequeño "tengo que ir a la oficina a ver algo."

Dick se encogió de hombros y asintió, sin mirarlo. Cuando llegaron, Bruce lo ayudó a bajar, esta vez sí llevaba a Zitcka consigo. Lo llevó de la mano hasta el elevador.

En el 2o piso subió una mujer en traje lila. "Bruce, que sorpresa." canturreó. Dick la miró con curiosidad, y Bruce rodó los ojos, no necesitaba eso, antes no le había hecho caso a sus insinuaciones, ¿Qué la hacía pensar que ahora sería diferente?

"Hola, Dalia" suspiró Bruce. "Creo que aún no-"

"¿Quién es este?" espetó Dalia, reparando en Dick y frunciendo el ceño.

Dick también frunció el ceño y la fulminó con sus ojos azules.

"Él es Dick" respondió Bruce, pensando que la mirada del chico podría ser rival de la de Batman, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. "Acepté ser su tutor."

"¿Tutor?" Dalia parecía más sorprendida que confundida.

"¿Te suena "los Grayson voladores"?"

Dalia asintió, no dijo nada y miró con curiosidad a Bruce, luego al chico, y luego otra vez a Bruce. No se esperaba que el playboy millonario, Bruce Wayne, acogiera a un niño, mucho menos a uno de un circo.

"Oye, Dick" dijo Dalia, con un tono más suave "lamento lo que pasó. Verás que es muy divertido vivir con Bruce."

Ahora el sorprendido era Bruce, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Dick la seguía mirando y ella le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del elevador. Dick le enseñó la lengua, pero ella no lo vio, Bruce sí, y soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que Dick volteara a verlo con cara de atrapado. Bruce le sonrió, y Dick le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, después fijó su atención en Zitcka.

**Dick POV**

En cuánto salimos del elevador, un hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco se acercó. Me acerqué a Bruce, instintivamente, y me quedé pegado detrás de él mientras recorríamos el pasillo. No presté mucha atención, hasta que Bruce dijo mi nombre.

"Dick, él es el Sr. Fox, me ayuda con la empresa." miró a Fox y añadió "mejor dicho, yo lo ayudo con ella."

Fox rió

"oh, no seas modesto Bruce. Es un placer, Richard." tendió la mano y yo la estreché, aun manteniéndome detrás de Bruce.

"Dick, ésta es mi oficina" dijo Bruce, guiándome a una habitación "¿Puedes esperar aquí mientras vuelvo?"

Asentí. La habitación tenía un escritorio, detrás había una silla, y al frente había dos, más sencillas. Detrás de la silla había una ventana que ocupaba toda la pared, cerca de la puerta había un sillón, junto a una planta, frente al sillón había una pantalla. Me dirigí al sillón y me senté. Agarré el control que estaba botado a un lado y prendí la tele. La verdad la puse sólo por hacer algo, en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían o hacían los personajes.

Apretaba a Zitcka contra mi pecho, intentando no llorar. Intentando no recordar... Fallé.

Me hice un ovillo en el sofá y en unos minutos me quedé dormido.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Me desperté cuando sentí dos brazos firmes levantándome, mantuve los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo un gran alivio, esos brazos se sentían seguros, me hacían sentir seguro.

"Está bien, es sólo..." decía Bruce.

"Lo entiendo, Bruce" decía la voz de Fox. "Llama si necesitas algo."

Escuché el elevador y sentí a Bruce entrar. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bruce se pegó a la pared y suspiró.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró. No estaba seguro de si me hablaba a mí, yo seguía fingiendo dormir, después de todo. "Descuida, si quieres te cargo hasta el coche y luego hasta tu habitación en la mansión, no importa si no estás dormido, sólo quiero saber si estás bien." repitió Bruce, suavemente. "Gritaste en sueños" continuó Bruce al no recibir respuesta, eso me sorprendió, normalmente me despierto cuando tengo una pesadilla.

**Bruce POV **

Cuando Dick abrió los ojos me encontré con unos ojos azules brillantes levemente hinchados y rojos.

"Estoy bien." murmuró Dick, bajando la vista. Entonces se tensó "¡¿Dónde está Zitcka?!"

Se la pasé y en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos se relajó. Lo miré, estaba preocupado. Él se encontró con mi mirada y la sostuvo unos segundos, antes de romper en llanto. Repentinamente me vi ahorcado en sus pequeños brazos mientras lloraba en mi hombro. Lo envolví en mis brazos, abrazándolo, sobando su espalda, murmurando algunas palabras de apoyo, rompiéndome por dentro al sentir y escuchar su dolor... Tony Zuco va a pagar.


	3. Chapter 2

Después de un mes esperarías que Dick se sintiera más cómodo en la mansión, o que Batman hubiera atrapado al asesino de sus padres. Ninguna de las dos cosas había pasado.

Dick ya hablaba más, cierto; convivía más con Bruce y Alfred, cierto; jugaba con Bruce por la noche, entre la hora de llegada y su hora de dormir; y en la mañana Alfred lo obligaba a hacer un par de tareas para que entrara a un buen grado en la escuela. Bruce se impresionó de lo listo que era, estaba seguro que quedaría un par de grados más arriba de los que debería. Pero seguía teniendo pesadillas, seguía despertando a mitad de la noche, gritando por su familia (por suerte para Bruce, él estaría en casa para consolarlo, manteniendo su secreto seguro); esos días no hablaría en todo el día, y sería difícil conseguir que probara bocado alguno.

Zitcka iba siempre a todos lados con él. Alfred había intentado lavarla una vez, Dick lo evitó y desde entonces no la dejaba sola a la vista de Alfred.

Bruce había comenzado a tomarle cariño al niño, incluso se había hecho la idea de adoptarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si a Dick le gustaría, o de si era lo correcto.

Batman no había encontrado ninguna pista de Zuco, parecía que había salido de la ciudad, sólo esperaba que volviera.

Una mañana, Bruce bajó a desayunar, se encontró con un pequeño Dick parlanchín a la mesa, Zitcka estaba en la silla junto a él y Alfred asentía y sonreía a todo lo que el pequeño decía.

"...y entonces Batman saltaba desde la plataforma y atacaba a Zuco con un batarang para luego ir hacia mis padres y salvarlos de caer-"

Bruce lo miró con curiosidad.

"Amo Bruce" saludó Alfred colocando un plato en su lugar "el joven Richard me contaba su emocionante sueño de hoy. Me parece que ya no debería comer azúcar antes de dormir." añadió con una sonrisa.

Dick lo miró con falso susto, y luego rió. Bruce sonrió, revolvió el cabello del niño al pasar detrás de él y se sentó a desayunar, escuchando anécdotas del circo, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Dick comenzó a hablar sobre Batman. Parecía que ya se había vuelto su héroe con todos los rumores que había en cd. Gótica, y la noche anterior había detenido a Dos Caras y lo había devuelto a Arkham. No había pasado por alto el hecho que añadía bati- o bat- a todas sus armas y equipo. Era una idea buena, ridículamente buena.

Bruce reprimió un bostezo pero Alfred lo vio y lo mandó a descansar, diciendo algo sobre utilizar el fin de semana como es debido. Dick le sonrió, diciendo que estaba bien.

"Cuando despierte, prometo jugar contigo lo que resta del día." informó Bruce.

Dick sonrió aún más y asintió.

**Bruce POV. **

De verdad necesitaba eso. Dormí al menos 2 hrs, sé que podría haber dormido más, pero un peso ligero saltando sobre mí me hizo despertar.

"¡Bruce!" Decía Dick.

"Amm? ¿Qué pasa, Dick?" dije con un breve bostezo.

"Hoy es el último día de la feria, si continuas durmiendo no nos dará tiempo de ir." se quejó, dejándose caer a un lado de mí en la cama.

"¿De verdad quieres ir?" pregunté esperanzado de reconciliar mi sueño.

"Por favoooor." rogó el niño.

"Está bien" aceptó Bruce. "Te veo abajo en 15 minutos."

"¡Sí!" celebró Dick saltando de la cama.

"¡Joven Richard!" Alfred apareció en la puerta justo antes de que el niño saliera. "Le dije que no molestara al amo Bruce."

Dick bajó la mirada, pero pude ver que ocultaba una traviesa sonrisa.

"Está bien, Alfred." dije. "Ya era hora de levantarme, además iremos a la feria, ¿nos acompañas?"

Dick le lanzó una enorme sonrisa y Alfred se apresuró a responder.

"N-no, gracias. Creo que me quedaré a limpiar y a hacer... Otras cosas." diciendo esto, salió de la habitación, seguido por Dick.

"15 minutos, Bruce" me recordó y luego lo escuché bajando las escaleras.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Algodón de azúcar, un par de peluches (un conejo y un perro), un gorro y una camiseta nueva (ya que la otra se mojó en uno de los juegos). Dick se veía muy feliz, y a mí no me importaba gastar dinero en él. No fue hasta que nos acercamos a un juego tipo trapecio que se tensó, y pude ver cómo sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas contenidas, pero también se notaba que extrañaba eso...

"Oye, Dick, ¿está todo bien?" pregunté. Él no contestó, se metió un gran pedazo de algodón de azúcar a la boca, pareció que lo hizo para no tener que responderme. "¿Te gustaría subirte?"

Dick miró a sus pies.

"No, me hacen recordar... Ese día." lo dijo tan bajito que casi no lo escuché.

Pude notar inseguridad en su respuesta.

"Tranquilo, no hay forma de que olvides ese día" dije, hincándome para estar a su altura y obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. "Pero no puedes dejar de hacer lo que te gusta. No puedes dejar de hacer lo que te enseñaron. Mantenlos vivos contigo, si los llegaras a olvidar, se irían completamente..."

Mi protegido me miró, sus grandes ojos azules brillando, asintió.

Lo vi arriba, el asistente del juego le puso el gancho de seguridad, Dick pareció no molestarse, el trampolín que había debajo era suficiente para él para no tener miedo, y su familia no utilizaba ningún tipo de red de seguridad para su acto. Dick saltó y dio un par de volteretas, el juego era para columpiarse y caer, sorprendió a la fila y al encargado cuando saltó en el trampolín, de vuelta al trapecio, su risa contagiaba a los que miraban maravillados a ese pequeño de 8 años.

**Dick POV. **

Había olvidado lo grandioso que era volar. El viento alborotando mi cabello, tocándome el rostro, susurrando a mis oídos. Parecía un sueño, hacía mucho que no me sentía así, podía sentir a mis padres apoyándome, diciéndome que giros y en qué momentos darlos. A mis tíos aplaudiendo y riendo desde las gradas, y a mi primo, diciendo que aún no era tan bueno como él... Los podía sentir... Salté hacia el trampolín otra vez, pero cuando subía, resbalé y no alcancé a agarrar el trapecio.

_"Dick..." _

La voz de mi mamá hizo eco en mi mente. Su imagen cayendo pasó por mis ojos. Todos ellos... Cayendo hacia su final... Bruce se acercó a mí rápidamente, como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Los aplausos de las personas de la fila me desconcertaron un poco. Bruce me miró preocupado, sonreí y él me miró confundido.

"¿Sabes, Bruce?" dije, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa tan real como él mismo, "amo volar, y puedo sentirlos conmigo... Tenías razón. Los mantendré conmigo tanto como pueda seguir volando." lo abracé y él se sorprendió, pero me abrazó de vuelta.

_"Siempre serás mi pequeño Robin..." _

Las palabras de mi mamá me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero ésta vez eran de felicidad, sí los extrañaría, pero ahora sé que están conmigo. No podía ver a Bruce, pero podía decir que también estaba sonriendo, y mi público, seguía aplaudiendo.


	4. Chapter 3

Alfred abrió la puerta y se encontró con el comisionado Gordon.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Pennyworth." saludó Gordon. "Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Wayne."

"Por aquí, comisionado." indicó Alfred.

Bruce estaba en la cueva, se había tomado el día libre para preparar una junta importante con otra compañía de metrópolis, y por preparar, me refiero a investigar sobre ese tal Lex Luthor y su lavado de dinero.

Superman había hablado de él, y Bruce lo había investigado, pero de repente aparece a hacer un trato con Wayne tech. ¿Qué querría con Wayne tech?

"Amo, Bruce, el comisionado lo busca."

Bruce se apresuró a subir las escaleras y salir del reloj para recibir al comisionado en la sala. Tanta fue su prisa, que no se fijó en el pequeño bulto que se escondía en su silla, espalda a la puerta, ni que ese pequeño bulto era un niño, el cual lo vio sorprendido cuando salió del reloj.

Sorpresa, miedo y curiosidad inundaron a Dick. Claramente era emocionante que en la mansión hubiera cuartos y puertas secretas, pero creyó que ya las conocía todas. Se levantó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Se dirigió al reloj y lo empujó hacia un lado, pero no se movió. Comenzó a buscar algún botón secreto o una palanca para abrirlo, pero era sólo un reloj. Se dio por vencido y sé dejó caer frente a él, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Entonces vio la hora, estaba mal, quizá esa era la forma de entrar, como si fuera una contraseña...

"Temo que intente hacerle algo al chico" se escuchaban unas voces que se acercaban "después te todo es el único testigo, y si no fuera por él Zuco ni siquiera tendría que haber dejado la ciudad."

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron en sorpresa. Zuco había vuelto a la ciudad...

"Por lo que a mí respecta, no dejaré que le pase nada malo." esa era la voz de Bruce. Dick no pudo evitar sonreír, Bruce se preocupaba por él, mejor aún, acababa de decir que lo protegería...

Pero Dick quería atrapar a Zuco. Mientras los pasos se acercaban, Dick buscó en la habitación algún lugar donde se pudiera esconder. Vio un tipo armario pequeño, parecía más gabinete, y se metió hecho bolita. La puerta se abrió justo cuando él cerraba la suya. Aguantó la respiración esperando que no lo hubieran visto. Bruce miró por un instante el gabinete pero Gordon siguió hablando.

"No creo que sea bueno que se dejen ver en los próximos días... ¿Bruce?" el comisionado pareció notar que estaba distraído.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza, ignoró el gabinete y respondió.

"Sí, entiendo, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo cosas que hacer, normalmente Dick se queda con Alfred y yo confío completamente en Alfred..."

"No te preocupes, Bruce, si te preocupa que venga a buscarlo aquí mientras no estás, yo puedo enviar un par de patrullas, y puedo venir yo mismo."

"Sólo será un par de días. Mientras voy a Metropolis, lo llevaría conmigo-"

"No, Bruce" lo cortó Gordon "hay rumores de Luthor por todo el mundo y dicen que Zuco lo conoce, si ve a Richard podría desaparecerlo mientras te obliga a firmar lo que sea que quiera con tu empresa." Bruce asintió.

"¿Alguna idea de donde se oculta Zuco?"

"Me temo que no. Pero debe ser cerca de los muelles... Sólo que hay cientos de almacenes donde podría estar." Bruce asintió de nuevo.

"¿Supongo que eso es todo?" Gordon asintió y estrecharon manos.

"Llama si necesitas algo."

"Gracias, Gordon." Bruce cerró la puerta de su oficina, Alfred acompañaría a Gordon a la salida. Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó. Se quedó mirando el gabinete y habló. "Por mucho que hubieras querido ir a Metrópolis a ver a Supeman, creo que Gordon tiene razón."

Dick salió rodando del gabinete, seguido de rollos de papel.

"¿Siempre supiste que estaba ahí?" preguntó Dick.

Bruce asintió. "Lo que no supe es cuándo entraste a la oficina."

"Bueno... Eso fue antes de que..." entonces sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad y vacilación "¡de que salieras del reloj! ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?" dijo corriendo hacia el reloj. Bruce lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Dick lo miró preocupado. "¿Es algo malo?" susurró, palideciendo un poco.

"No."

"¿Gordon sabe de esto?"

"No."

"Entonces es algo malo."

"No." suspiró. "Dick..."

"¿Por qué lo ocultarías si no es algo malo?" Bruce lo miró.

El chico sólo tenía curiosidad, no podía culparlo.

"En cualquier momento lo descubrirás." dijo y salió, sabía que Dick podría intentar poner la hora para entrar, pero tardaría y estaba casi seguro que se rendiría.

**Dick POV **

Bruce solo se iría a Metropolis por 2 días, el comisionado estaría afuera de la mansión junto con otros dos policías, Alfred seguiría haciendo sus quehaceres, prácticamente estaba sólo. Tengo bastante tiempo para probar muchas horas y entrar. Un día le pregunté a Alfred tres horas al azahar y las probé... Ni si quiera sé si estoy cerca.

"Vamos..." empujaba el reloj, otra vez, pero como las primeras 3 veces, no se movió. En una semana cumpliré 9 años, si ni siquiera soy capaz de mover un reloj, no sé qué puedo hacer...

"Joven Richard"

Me sobresalté al escuchar a Alfred detrás de mí.

"Si ya terminó de jugar con el reloj, la cena lo espera."

¿Acaso estaba molesto? Miré al mayordomo por unos segundos antes de salir, él no salió detrás de mí. Me asomé procurando que no me viera y lo vi mover las manecillas. Me decepcioné cuando el reloj no se abrió...

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

¡Hoy llega Bruce! La mansión era tan... No podría decir que silenciosa, ya que estando o no Bruce en casa, siempre era silencioso. Pero el ambiente era diferente. No había señales de Zuco, y me parece que Batman tampoco había aparecido en las últimas noches, cuando Bruce no estaba. Me pregunto si...

"¡Dick!" gritó Bruce desde la puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Corrí escaleras abajo. Bruce estaba colocando su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta; cuando me faltaban 4 escalones, salté y me colgué de su cuello.

"¡Volviste!" dije "¿Conociste a Superman? ¿Es cierto que Luthor tiene unos robots gigantes? ¿Su guardaespaldas es en realidad un androide? ¿Encontraste kriptonita?" no pude evitar atacarlo con miles de preguntas. Eso es lo que de gana al dejarme sólo, y no eh olvidado el misterio del reloj, sólo esperaré el momento oportuno para sacar el tema.

**Bruce POV**

Dick saltó directo a mí con un montón de preguntas, dios, me recuerda a Barry...

"Tranquilo" dije, dejándolo en el piso "no, no conocí a Superman; no vi ningún robot gigante con el nombre de Luthor en él; aunque es muy posible, no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Marcie sea un androide, pero mantén la idea en mente; y sí, sí encontré kriptonita."

Mis últimas respuestas hicieron sonreír al niño, cuando escuchó lo de la kriptonita comenzó a gritar para verla. La saqué de mi bolsillo, estaba en una caja forrada de plomo, se la di a Dick para que la viera, sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción.

"¿Dónde la encontraste?" preguntó.

"Sólo la encontré." me limité a decir.

Era cierto; estaba buscando pruebas en la oficina de Luthor cuando encontré esa piedra en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sin pensarlo, la metí en mi cinturón y salí; nadie sabría que estuve ahí. Dick devolvió la roca a la caja y la cerró cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?"

"Guardarla."

"¿Es cierto que con eso puedes matar a Superman?" un destello de miedo se asomó en los ojos del chico.

"Eso dicen, pero descuida, la mantendremos segura." le dije y él sonrió.

"¡Vamos Bruce!" gritó de pronto, jalando mi manga llevándome hacia el patio

"Yo seré Batman y tú puedes ser un ladrón."

No pude evitar reír ante eso.

"¿Por qué debo ser yo el ladrón?"

Dick lo pensó un momento, luego me vio y dijo. "Okay, entonces puedes ser mi compañero."

Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso, y yo sonreí, tratando de no considerar la idea, pero lo hice.

"¡Vamos, Robin!"

Me sorprendí. "¿Cómo me llamaste?" pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Dick pareció sonrojarse un poco, como si no lo hubiera hecho intencional.

"Amm... Nada." dijo mirando hacia la puerta "¡la misión es rescatar las galletas de Alfred de la cocina!" antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Dick corrió hacia la casa "¡el último es un huevo podrido!"

Me uní a su risa y corrí tras él. La idea de un compañero dando vueltas en mi mente... La deseché.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hola! bueno, solo diré "gracias AJ22! por tu review n.n me agrada que te agrade :B Tengo los próximos 3 capitulos y debo advertir que dos de ellos son demasiado cortos D: Así que... quizá los suba a lo largo de esta semana 7u7 Estoy algo atareada por la escuela- no he dormido bien... amo dormir... moriré- y se acercan los exámenes y... AHHG! si alguien tiene de esos lentes con cámara, un comunicador, y es sabelotodo en lo que es EPSalud, Mate y Ética- son as que más me confunden... u.u'- debería decirme para hacer un poquito de ""estrategia"" y que me ayude xD en fin, continuemos con la historia... ~(UuU)~_

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños pequeño Dick" Dick apagó las velas "Feliz cumpleaños a ti."

Todos terminaron de cantar y Alfred se dispuso a partir el pastel. Tal vez se pregunten quiénes son todos, bien, son los compañeros de Batman, pero sin sus trajes...

Barry pidió por una segunda rebanada de pastel antes de que Alfred hubiera terminado de repartir. Bruce rodó los ojos y sonrió cuando Hal le dio un zape en la cabeza. Diana y Clark hablaban con Dick, parecían encantados con la idea de que Bruce tuviera un niño y no perdieron ni un segundo en acercarse a conocerlo. Oliver y Dinah estaban cerca, viendo a Dick, y Bruce se sorprendió cuando Dinah suspiró de un modo... ¿Era envidia? ¿Tristeza? Como sea, Oliver ignoró eso y trató de hacerla sonreír. Martian Man'hunter, o debo decir Jhon, estaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, terminándose las galletas, sin importarle mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No eran muchos pero Dick no conocía a muchas personas y con el sólo hecho de tener una semi-fiesta de cumpleaños se veía contento, además, había encajado bien con los miembros de la liga.

**Dick POV **

Debo admitir que estaba un poco asustado... Bruce había invitado a un montón de gente y yo no conocía a nadie. Aunque todos parecían agradables y fue divertida la cara de Alfred cuando uno de los invitados le pidió más pastel, ¿cuánto tiempo duró con él? ¿15? ¿20 segundos?

"¿Conoces a Superman?" no pude evitar preguntárselo a Clark, era reportero del Daily Planet en Metrópolis, debía conocerlo.

"Claro" intercambió una sonrisa misteriosa con Diana "Es un gran tipo."

Diana rodó los ojos y rio. No pude evitar sentirme bien, casi como si estuviera en casa...

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla; mis padres caían... Diana y Clark caían... Alfred caía... Bruce caía... Y yo era quién los aventaba.

Desperté sudando, abrazando fuertemente a Zitcka y llorando. Escuché pasos y vi una sombra por debajo del marco de la puerta.

"Ese niño necesita de usted." ¿Ese era Alfred? "Necesita de su figura paterna, él-"

"Él no es mi hijo, Alfred." gruñó Bruce. "Y no puede llegar a serlo."

Con esto, dejó claro que era el fin de la conversación; ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Yo podría aceptarlo como un padre... Pero él... ¿En realidad no me quiere? Bien, si eso es lo que en realidad piensa, no debería estar estorbando ni utilizando espacio.

Había un payaso en el circo que siempre que estaba triste me hacía sonreír de nuevo; cuando era difícil, decía 'okay chico pájaro, no estaré en donde no me quieren.' luego rompía a llorar muy exageradamente y sacaba un pañuelo que bien podría cubrir mi cama...

Eso al menos lograba hacerme sonreír un poco.

Me levanté lo más silencioso que pude y saqué mi mochila del armario, guardé a Zitcka, la foto de mi familia y una chamarra. Me puse una sudadera negra que tenía dos líneas azules partiendo del hombro, cruzando en el pecho. Una playera roja y un pantalón negro con tenis negros. Saqué mi traje del circo... Después de pensarlo un poco, lo dejé. Bruce podía hacer lo que quiera con él. Salí por la ventana, mochila en la espalda, sentía que me resbalaba, casi me caigo pero, gracias a las acrobacias del circo, salté y me agarré de una enredadera que estaba cerca; cuando bajé por completo, me asomé a la ventana de su oficina. El reloj estaba a un lado. La entrada estaba abierta.

Alejé la idea de entrar, al fin y al cabo, ya no era nada que me importara... Aunque, tenía más curiosidad que nada.

No. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de la mansión, una gran parte de mí deseando que Bruce se diera cuenta y me alcanzara antes de que sea tarde... Antes de que me haya ido.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Llegué al centro de la ciudad, la torre Wayne se alzaba por encima de todo, miré hacia arriba, las luces del nombre Wayne se veían como pequeñas esferas de luz desde aquí. Comenzó a llover. Me senté en la puerta de la torre, aprovechando el techo.

Sé que no debí haber hecho esto. Debí haberme quedado en la mansión. Sólo soy un niño de 9 años vagando en plena noche por las calles de ciudad Gótica. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Oh... Claro.

Aunque a pesar de que Bruce no me quiera, no me había echado de la mansión, y ¿No fue eso lo que iba a otorgarme? Un techo, un lugar para quedarme, educación y alimento... Nunca se habló nada de amor o familia. Restregué mis manos por mi cara ante esos pensamientos. Un rayo cayó, seguido de un trueno que me sorprendió y me hicieron saltar.

**No POV.**

"Yo me pregunto..." un hombre habló desde su izquierda, en la entrada de un callejón. Dick tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver su silueta. "¿Qué hace, el chismoso mocoso de Wayne, fuera, a ésta hora y con éste clima?"

Dick se levantó, listo para correr. El hombre dio un paso adelante y Dick uno atrás, pero el pequeño chocó contra algo. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hombre gordo y grande. Iba a correr pero el hombre lo alcanzó de la mochila y lo agarró firmemente de las muñecas; comenzó a gritar, pero en eso el primer hombre ya había llegado a él y sacó una pistola de su saco para que Dick la viera, sus ojos se abrieron en miedo.

"Ahora vas a guardar silencio, o las cosas se pondrán muy feas."

Dick tragó saliva, vio al hombre y sus ojos se abrieron más al reconocerlo.

Tony Zucco.


	6. Chapter 5

_Se que dije que lo uploaderaría en la semana (lol) bueno, aun es en la semana. El sábado subo el otro, como normalmente..._

_Advertencia: demasiado corto. Enserio. Es demasiado corto, no me culpen... No tengo muchas ideas, pero el siguiente es más largo xD debería hacerme la idea de poner tantas letras en cada historia, pero mñeh. Espero les guste!_

_-No recuerdo haber puesto antes, pero la pagina es FANfiction, es obvio que nadie es dueño de nada... menos de los OC y las historias en general... Creo que entienden el punto de este balbuceo ;)_

**Bruce POV **

¿Dónde... Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Todo sería mi culpa. Mía.

Hace 23 horas que Dick no aparecía; hace 23 hrs que lo busco como Batman y como Bruce Wayne; y aún falta 1 hora para que el GCPD me ayude a buscarlo y lo haga público.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Gordon sí ayudaba, pero mientras esa hora no pasara aún no podía reportarlo como desaparecido. Y nadie había llamado por dinero.

Nada.

Nadie.

Lo único que sabía es que después de nuestra pequeña discusión, Alfred subió de nuevo a verlo y ya no estaba. ¿Acaso fue algo de lo que dije? Alfred insistía en que Batman dejara de existir y Bruce Wayne cuidara de su protegido; pero la respuesta era obvia. Si me escuchó cuando dije que no podría ser mi hijo...

Sacudí mi cabeza y activé la baticomputadora. Había vídeos de seguridad de la mansión; pero sólo vi- por quinta vez- como una pequeña figura en una sudadera negra salía de la ventana, saltaba a una enredadera para evitar caerse y corría, alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

Sonó mi celular, era Fox. Contesté.

"Bruce, sé que vas a decir, no es un buen momento, pero antes de que me cuelgues, esto es importante y se trata de Dick." Fox sabía de su huida, también hacia lo posible por ayudar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Será mejor que vengas."

Colgué, subí a la mansión, Alfred no estaba a la vista, creo que las últimas 16 horas ha estado en la habitación de Dick... Aunque no lo admitamos, el pequeño niño cambió las cosas en nuestras vidas.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Llegué a la torre Wayne, Fox esperaba en la entrada, se le notaba ansioso.

"¡Bruce!" corrió hacia el carro antes de que yo alcanzara a bajar "Aquí".

Me tendió algo. Una mochila roja; algo vieja, mojada y sucia. Dentro estaba Zitcka y la foto familiar de Dick. Ambas cosas mojadas, la foto ya se estaba corriendo.

"Estaba botada en el callejón" Fox respondió a mi no formulada pregunta.

"Gracias" murmuré, arranqué de regreso a la mansión. A la cueva, los videos de la torre serían de ayuda.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Alfred demostró sorpresa, enojo y a la vez temor por nuestro pequeño compañero cuando lo vimos agacharse bajo el techo. Cerré los puños cuando un matón enorme lo agarró y lo detuvo. Sentí una oleada de miedo cuando Zucco lo apuntó con la pistola. Y la ira volvió cuando le quitaron la mochila y lo ataron, cuando una camioneta se estacionó frente a ellos y lo subieron. Sonreí con sorna, Alfred me miró con curiosidad.

Que torpeza por parte de Zucco usar un carro tan original.

Me cambié y me dirigí hacia el circo Haly.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

**Dick POV **

Todo estaba oscuro. El lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar nunca se sintió tan tenebroso... Tan solitario... Y el lugar en que me sentía tan alegre, tan libre, nunca fue una trampa mortal, hasta ahora.

"¡Que comience el show!" gritó Zucco desde algún lugar del público.

La luz se encendió, haciéndome parpadear, la plataforma parecía muy alta hoy. Los trapecios colgaban esperando por alguien que se columpiara, un vistazo arriba y supe qué es lo que quería Zucco.

La cuerda estaba medio cortada.

Con mi peso se rompería completamente. Otro hombre subió detrás de mí, evitando mi huida. Vi la plataforma opuesta, también había otro ahí. Así que... ¿Se suponía que tenía que columpiarme de un lado a otro hasta caer? No. Definitivamente no. El sólo pensar en ello me daba vértigo. Mi familia caía una y otra vez...

El haz de luz me iluminó y la voz de Zucco se escuchó en toda la carpa.

"Damas y caballeros, con ustedes ¡el último Grayson volador!, en un acto especial... ¡su último acto!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh por Dios, es muy tarde... o muy temprano? como sea, debi subir esto hace horas... y es que a pesar de estar en la compu todo el día, estuve haciendo tarea -orientacion apesta- y aun me falta más y no he traducido LA y enloqueceré.. en fin, creo que no es taaaanlargo, pero en comparación con el anterior.. xD Disfruten n.n**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando miró abajo. Tragó y dio un paso atrás, negándose a columpiarse; el matón detrás de él lo detuvo y lo agarró de los hombros, dirigiéndolo nuevamente hacia el vacío, cuidando muy bien su propia distancia del borde.

Dick soltó un gemido mientras luchaba por alejarse del borde, pero la pequeña criatura no era nada comparado con el gran hombre. Si seguía empujándolo, tendría que saltar a los trapecios...

'No quiero caer,' pensó Dick.

Por un breve segundo pensó que Bruce lo salvaría, su corazón se llenó de esperanza, sólo tenía que distraerlos un poco... No. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la esperanza abandonaba su corazón.

Bruce no lo quería, sólo era un estorbo... Una distracción para sus negocios.

Creyendo eso, dejó que el matón lo acercara más al borde... Y saltó.

Zucco se sorprendió, sinceramente esperaba ver que el matón terminara tirando al mocoso al vacío, por alguna razón aplaudió, mientras Dick saltaba, dando giros triples en el aire alcanzando el otro trapecio. No era cuestión de tiempo para que el balanceo, junto con el peso del niño, rompiera completamente la cuerda. Zucco sonrió.

Dick intentó llegar a la otra plataforma, sólo para ser amenazado con una navaja por el otro hombre; giró en el trapecio y saltó de regreso.

Pudo escuchar un 'crack' y su corazón se detuvo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferró a la barra esperando sentir... No caía. ¿Por qué no caía?

Abrió un ojo lentamente y dirigió su mirada a la plataforma; el matón de la navaja estaba tendido en el suelo.

Dick saltó hacia ella, pero estando en el segundo trapecio, otro 'crack' se escuchó y casi al instante sintió como la cuerda se aflojaba y él caía.

Intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía; se aferraba al trapecio como si fuera su única forma de sobrevivir, pero el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

El golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo, mientras ambos se columpiaban hacia una plataforma.

**Bruce POV. **

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo cuando Dick caía, Zucco me vio con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantó.

Si iba tras Zucco, Dick moría y si iba tras Dick, Zucco escapaba.

Ya había disparado mi gancho en dirección a Dick y lanzado un batarang a Zucco, escuché el golpe y abracé a Dick. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus pequeños puños, los cuales seguían aferrados a la barra del trapecio.

Caímos en la plataforma, lo miré, seguía tenso pero ya había abierto los ojos y me miraba con ellos. Pude ver emoción y miedo mezclados en ellos, claro que más miedo que emoción.

"¿Estás bien" pregunté con voz de Batman pero suave, esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de suspicacia. Algo se cayó del otro lado de la carpa, dirigí mi vista hacia allí; Zucco estaba tendido sobre un montón de cajas. "No te muevas." devolví mi vista hacia el niño que me miraba con curiosidad.

Lo dejé en la plataforma y planeé hacia donde estaba Zucco. Corrió, salió de la carpa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los camerinos; el estacionamiento estaba desierto, el circo había iniciado una gira, a pesar de la muerte de dos de sus estrellas el mundo seguía rodando, y el circo era conocido por todo el mundo.

El sonido de una pistola recargándose me distrajo, se escuchaba cerca... Me tiré al piso y giré mientras las balas pasaban por encima de mí. Dejaron de disparar, no se escuchó ningún ruido. Me levanté lentamente y escuché otro disparo; me moví, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido y me dio en la pierna.

Caí, y Zucco salió de su escondite.

"Escucha Batman," decía Zucco, "no tengo nada en contra de ti, en realidad debería agradecerte, el único mafioso que queda es el más peligroso y tú eres quién lo molesta, no yo. No tengo que enfrentar a Máscara Negra y terminar muerto, sólo debo esconderme y hacer mis negocios bajo él, al final veremos quién es el dueño de la ciudad." hizo una pausa, caminó hacia mí. "En cambio, ese mocoso del circo me arruinó. Todos comenzaron a cazarme, ¿Sabes qué es eso? Tuve que irme para que las cosas se calmaran un poco, y aun así, cuando llegué tuve que estar oculto. ¡Sólo dos de mis empleados seguían escuchando mis órdenes! Los demás se fueron... Esparcidos por ahí con el grupo de Dent, Cooblepot ¡e incluso del Joker!" saqué un batarang sin que me viera, siguió hablando. "Nadie sabrá quién lo mató, y sin su testimonio nadie sabrá que yo corté las cuerdas esa noche." apuntó el arma directo a mí. "Deja de interponerte" gruñó "ese niño debió morir con sus padres hace mucho."

Me moví rápido o al menos traté, golpeé a Zucco con el batarang y él golpeó mi pierna, en el lugar en que la bala golpeó. Luego me golpeó en la cabeza con el arma, dejándome mareado.

"Bien," dijo "si eso quieres. Puedo buscar la forma de encargarme de Sionis sin mostrar mi cara."

Volvió a apuntar la pistola a mí. Iba a disparar cuando algo lo golpeó en las piernas, derribándolo, luego esa misma figura pateó el arma de su mano, y lo golpeó en la cara con algo que parecía un tubo, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo había llegado sin que lo escuchara?

"Dick" dije. Dick se detuvo, tenía una expresión confundida y de terror. Me fijé en Zucco; el niño lo había dejado inconsciente. "Está bien, Dick. Está bien." murmuré acercando una mano a él.

Dick me vio, luego miró a Zucco y luego me vio otra vez. Luego de unos segundos rompió en llanto y se abalanzó a mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Casi te mata." gimió, me sorprendió que se escuchara preocupado por mí, y pensando en eso, me sorprende que no esté asustado, incluso Gordon se siente incómodo con Batman.

"Estoy bien." dije "vamos, te llevaré a casa."

"Lamento haber huido, Bruce." susurró. Lo miré con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?"

"No debí hacerlo" susurró "tú sólo ibas a darme un lugar, no debí haber creído que seríamos una familia, prometo no ser una carga y no le diré a nadie del reloj ni de... esto."

¿Cómo fue qué me reconoció? Levanté su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. Sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Tuvo que ver con mi pequeña discusión con Alfred?" su mirada me lo confirmó, suspiré. "Mira, lo lamento, significas mucho para mí... Este... Este no es el lugar, y Alfred debería revisar mi herida. Vamos."

Llegar al batimovil con la bala en la pierna fue una tortura, pero ver a Dick tratando de ayudarme, aun con restos de lágrimas, me hizo olvidar el dolor.

"¿Bruce?" lo escuché, iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, el que estaba reservado para los locos que devolvía a Arkham; aún faltaban un par de minutos para llegar a la cueva.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" decidí que hablaríamos sobre los nombres después.

"No... Es sólo que..." pareció dudar si seguir o no; decidió bajar la voz y tuve que esforzarme por escucharlo. "Es genial que seas Batman."

Cuando llegamos a la cueva, descubrí que se había quedado dormido.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ohhh chicos, losientolosientolosiento. no tengo internet -ni teléfono- en mi casa (tlmx apesta) y creo que mi vecino tampoco porque su señal tampoco llega lol, en fin, hoy me quedé con una tía y aproveche para subir este. No es mucho, pero lo traía en el cel, los demás están en mi compu -estoy en la de ella- se que es algo de EUA, pero yo lo hago y me divierto mucho, aunque quizá este año no vaya a pedir dulces (xD) ¿Se van a disfrazar? Reviewen de qué :D y si no lo hacen, deberían... 7u7**

**Bruce POV**

Después de que Dick descubriera mi secreto, estaría esperando despierto hasta mi regreso de patrullar; esperaba escondido, y en cuanto me veía, regresaba a su habitación, cuando me asomaba a verlo, fingía estar profundamente dormido...

La noche en que golpeó a Zucco, volvimos a la cueva y él se quedó dormido. Lo primero que hice al subir a la mansión, fue llevarlo a su habitación, esa noche tuvo pesadillas, era de esperarse.

Escuché sus sollozos hasta mi habitación, me levanté y fui a la suya. Me extrañó que no hubiera llorado, o gritado; eran sollozos silenciosos, gemidos ahogados.

Un vistazo al pequeño bulto tembloroso, oculto bajo las mantas, y él corazón se me encogía.

"¿Dick?" lo llamé.

El niño se encogió más.

"Está bien, descuida, soy yo."

No obtuve respuesta. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Oye, ven, quiero enseñarte algo." levanté las cobijas y me encontré con unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, un poco rojos, al igual que la nariz, y sus brazos rodeando fuertemente un elefante de peluche.

Luego descubriría como lo había sacado de mi oficina, por ahora tenía que ocuparme de otra cosa.

Al principio Dick se negó a levantarse, pero al final lo levanté en mis brazos y después de unos segundos dejó de luchar por ser devuelto a la cama.

Lo llevé a la sala y le enseñé un nuevo cuadro que compré esa tarde.

Era la foto de su familia.

"La foto que te llevaste en tu mochila se mojó, no se pudo rescatar completamente pero lograron hacer esto." le tendí una copia. "No es exactamente igual..."

Dick la miró por un momento y luego la agarró. Me miró a los ojos, y murmuró algo que no fui capaz de escuchar.

"¿Perdón?"

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

"Nada" dijo rápidamente.

Levanté una ceja.

"Otra vez es sobre mi discusión con Alfred." eso no era una pregunta.

El niño no alzó la mirada, y se tensó ligeramente, dándome una respuesta afirmativa.

"No importa, Bruce." susurró, tenía la voz un poco ronca.

Recordé lo que me dijo en el circo. Me agaché y me senté sobre mis rodillas quedando a su altura.

"Dick" lo llamé, al ver que no me miraría, lo tomé suavemente del mentón y levanté su mirada. "Cuando dije que no podíamos ser una familia, no lo dije porque no me importaras. Me importas, y mucho. Pero tan sólo hoy viste que es peligroso. Incluso con el sólo hecho de ser el protegido de Bruce Wayne vas a ser un objetivo constante. No quiero que nada te pase, y no dejaré que nada te pase."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, estudiándome, buscando una pequeña mentira, y de pronto, otra vez, me vi atrapado en un pequeño pero fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Bruce."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Desperté sintiendo un pequeño bulto a lado de mí que no estaba anoche; traté de recordar... No estaba tan claro como esperaba, pero recordaba a Dick abriendo mi puerta. Todo tembloroso, otra vez.

"¿Dick?" Él se revolvió un poco, pero no despertó. "Vamos, Dick. Ya es tarde." dije, mirando la hora.

Vaya, en realidad es tarde. Lo sacudí levemente de su hombro, y nunca me hubiera esperado su respuesta.

" Nu tati, un pic mai mult."

Al escuchar su voz adormilada y ver su rostro calmado, decidí dejarlo otro rato. No pude evitar sentir algo cuando dijo 'tati' pero no estaba seguro de qué era.

No podía hacerlo, no podía reemplazar eso.

Bajé a la cocina, casi tres minutos después, Dick bajó y se sentó a desayunar conmigo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Alfred entró, seguido de Gordon.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunté.

Dick miraba con curiosidad a Gordon, mientras que dicho hombre me miraba con cautela.

"Me temo que Zucco escapó." informó.

Dick abrió los ojos en sorpresa y me miró.

"Anoche hubo un pequeño quebramiento en Blackgate, atrapamos a la mayoría de los presos pero él y unos cuantos hombres de Dent lograron escapar."

No tuve que ver a Dick para saber qué pensaba. Aunque en ese momento no me imaginaba ni la mitad de eso.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola mundo procrastinador de fanfiction! Estoy de vuelta :D estaba en exámenes y en contra de los paros que se hicieron en la prepa, solo diré que me decepcione mucho cuando vi mis resultados y ganaron el paro por una diferencia de poco más de mil votos (7n7) así que me deprimí y simplemente me encerré un buen rato. Pero he me de vuelta! Respirando y escribiendo ;) -estoy segura que si mi profesor de literatura viera esto no me hubiera puesto NP- en fin, disfruten esto y esperen por más :D (I'mbackB))**

Resulta que Zucco se escondía en un almacén en los muelles; qué sorpresa.

Batman se acercó al ventanal del techo para observar, no se veía ni un alma dentro, pero estaba seguro que ahí estaba. Abrió la ventana y saltó. Cayó para encontrarse rodeado de los matones de Zucco, comenzaron a disparar y Batman tuvo que esforzarse por ser más rápido, más ágil. Lanzó una bomba de humo y uno a uno -quizá incluso de dos en dos- fue derribando a los matones, dejándolos inconscientes. Después de unos minutos, sólo quedaba un matón.

"¿Dónde está?'" gruñó.

El matón sólo meneó la cabeza, tartamudeando "n-no- no lo sé."

Batman gruñó y lo dejó inconsciente.

MIENTRASTANTO...

Dick miraba su traje de los Grayson voladores, sacó de debajo de su cama un dibujo que había hecho los primeros días que escuchó de Batman, se veía a un niño, su traje del circo le sirvió de base, al parecer, ya que tenía la playera roja, pero sin brillos, un pantalón verde en lugar de su leotardo y una capa amarilla. En la cara tenía un antifaz negro, tenis negros y guantes verdes, las mangas de la playera eran verdes igual, a mitad de los hombros.

A pie de página se leía "Batman y Robin, el dúo dinámico."

Era uno de sus pequeños secretos, el sueño de cualquier niño, creía él. Pero realmente a nadie le gustaría estar a lado del endemoniado vigilante, excepto que Dick conocía al hombre debajo de la máscara, y podía decir que ni siquiera se acerca a los mitos de su nacimiento.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se había ido. Sin quererlo, Dick recordó la noche que lo atrapó, estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por él, Zucco habría matado a su... Su segundo padre.

No importaba lo que Bruce creyera de seguridad y esas cosas. Siendo su protegido muchas personas verían en él la oportunidad de sacar dinero fácil.

Decidido, se cambió y se puso su traje debajo de su ropa, luego se dirigió a la oficina de Bruce, directo al reloj.

Alfred estaba en la cueva, revisando los vídeos de semáforos y las cámaras que Batman había instalado en las calles de Cd. Gótica, en busca de algún rastro de Zucco. De pronto un grito acompañado por un sollozo lo distrajo. Rápidamente abandonó su búsqueda y con un suspiro subió a la mansión. Tanta fue su prisa por ir a consolar la pesadilla que seguramente tuvo ese pequeño, que no se detuvo a cerrar el reloj.

Dick salió de debajo del escritorio cuando Alfred salía, se escabulló al reloj y bajó las escaleras, sabía que había algo que pudiera usar. Como por ejemplo esa manta amarilla, y esos guantes verdes que estaban revueltos en una caja con el sello de una planta.

Dick ignoró el sello y quitándose la ropa de arriba, se ató la manta al cuello, se puso los guantes y echó su ropa en la caja. Se miró en él reflejo de la computadora, claramente era un blanco fácil; agarró unas tijeras y quitó lo más que pudo de los brillos. No era gran diferencia, pero no le dio más importancia.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Alfred entraría, se apresuró a mirar la computadora, vio las cámaras y vio un mapa, fijándose más en el mapa, vio el símbolo de Batman en los muelles.

Tenía sentido buscar ahí, supuso. Pero aún le faltaba algo para poder salir... Se dirigió a los recuerdos del Guasón. Justo como esperaba, había un antifaz negro, el de Harley, se lo ajustó, y ya que estaba así, se escucharon pasos en la escalera, pasos apresurados.

"¿Joven Richard?" llamó Alfred, clara preocupación en su voz. Dick saltó a la salida y corrió, Alfred alcanzó a ver un borrón amarillo, vio la caja de Hiedra a un lado y abriéndola un poco se encontró con la ropa de Dick. "Oh no"

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

El camino a los muelles era muy largo. Dick comenzaba a arrepentirse cuando iba por el centro de la ciudad, había hecho un buen trabajo evadiendo ser visto, evadiendo problemas…

Hasta ese momento.

Eran dos tipos, estaban asaltando a una señora joven, Dick se acercó a ellos por detrás, agradeciendo la falta de luz de la calle, tiró a uno, atrayendo la atención del otro, dándole oportunidad a la mujer para que corriera.

"¿Qué demonios?" gruñó el que había tirado, levantándose.

Dick se hizo para atrás, creando su espacio, pero dándoles la oportunidad de verlo.

"¡Es sólo un mocoso!" dijo el otro, viéndolo con sorpresa.

El primero sacó una navaja y se acercó, Dick no habló, se preparó para saltar, cuando el primer ladrón atacó con la navaja, Dick la esquivó y saltó por encima de él, impulsándose en sus hombros con las manos, eso lo ayudó a patear en la cara a su compañero y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

Era obvio que no era Batman, ni siquiera pasaba los 10 años, el ladrón de la navaja la blandía hacia la pequeña figura, pero él niño usaba sus habilidades de circo para esquivar y mantenerse a una distancia segura.

El segundo ladrón trataba de agarrarlo, pero recibía un golpe o un jalón, que si no eran muy fuertes, si hacía que lo soltara.

Un tercero, del que Dick no se había dado cuenta, se acercó tan silencioso como una sombra y lo agarró inmovilizando sus brazos contra su cuerpo, levantándolo del suelo.

Dick se retorció buscando que lo soltara, pero parecía que el tipo ni siquiera notaba sus movimientos.

Los otros dos se acercaron, preparados para golpearlo, pero el sonido del aire cortándose los distrajo y en un segundo, algo delgado rodeaba el cuello de uno de ellos, una sombra detrás de ellos jalo la cuerda y el tipo cayó hacia atrás, el otro volteó, abriendo los ojos corrió hacia la calle y se esfumó. El que sujetaba a Dick lo soltó y sacó una pistola, apuntó a la figura y quitó el seguro. La misma cuerda apareció, rodeó el arma y la jalo, el hombre soltó una maldición.

"Cuida tus modales," siseó una sensual voz femenina detrás de ellos. Era una mujer, vestida completamente de negro, una gorra con orejas de gato y lentes cubriendo su cara, y un látigo en la mano. "hay niños presentes."


	10. Chapter 9

Antes de que Dick de diera cuenta, la mujer dejó inconsciente al hombre.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó acercándose a Dick, él asintió "muy bien, eso nos deja otra duda, ¿Quién eres?"

Dick la miró, la voz de su madre hizo eco en su cabeza., y el dibujo de debajo de su cama apareció frente a el.

'_Robin...' _

**SELINA POV **

"Soy... Robin." dijo el niño inflando su pequeño pecho un poco.

"Prrr... Robin eh? ¿No eres muy pequeño para... Esto?" pregunté señalando su traje. "En realidad, eso te queda muy grande, ¿no crees?"

Robin rió, eso me sorprendió, pero escucharlo y verlo sonreír... No pude evitar sonreír, el niño era tan pequeño...

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Robin con una dulce voz que me atacaron desprevenida.

También era cortés. Qué chico tan extraño... Seguramente no era de aquí, de cd. Gótica.

"Soy Gatubela, pequeño, ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?" pregunté, sorprendiéndome de lo suave que se escuchó mi voz.

"Busco a alguien." se limitó a decir. "Gracias, por cierto." añadió, viendo con curiosidad al hombre en el suelo.

"No hay de qué, pequeño." lo miré, "¿Sabes en dónde buscar?" no sé qué, pero algo me decía que tenía que acompañarlo, apenas lo vi y no quería que le pasara nada.

"Amm.. En los muelles." murmuró. "Puedo ir sólo." añadió, casi a la defensiva.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" pregunté, no esperando una respuesta, pero cuando el niño comenzó a caminar hacia la calle lo seguí y lo cargué.

Él peleó un poco, pero no logró que lo soltara. Subí al techo y lo dejé bajar. Él me fulminó con la mirada, el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver más tierno que nada.

"Ven, sígueme, es menos peligroso por el aire." le guiñé un ojo y comencé a saltar de techo en techo, esperando ver una reacción de sorpresa en su rostro, pero yo fui la que quedó sorprendida.

Robin comenzó a saltar ágilmente, siguiéndome, dando saltos triples, riendo alegremente y retándome a una carrera.

Cuando llegamos a los muelles, me encontré con el murciélago, preparada para defenderme por si era necesario, observé como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa al ver al niño a un lado de mí.

**BRUCE POV. **

No podía creer lo que veía, el niño parado a lado de Gatubela era idéntico a Dick.

Mentalmente agradecí que sí hubiera agarrado un antifaz, a pesar de mi enojo, verlo con esos guantes enormes y esa manta atada al cuello sólo lo hacían ver más inocente, más pequeño.

¿En qué pensaba?

Le lancé una batimirada, pero tal como esperaba él sólo sonrió como lo haría un niño normal al ser atrapado pintando la pared.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" gruñí…

Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo hablar como Batman?

Mi voz se escuchó tan suave como cuando... Cuando hablo con la mujer frente a mí.

Ella lo notó, y enarcó una ceja.

"¿Ya conocías a Robin? Vaya, tal vez lo sepas todo de verdad."

"¿Robin?" Dicho niño me miró, sonriendo aún más. "Vete a casa" gruñí.

Gatubela se sorprendió.

"¿Vive contigo? No creo que una cueva sea un lugar seguro para niños." Bromeó.

Le lancé una batimirada, haciéndola ronronear, Robin rió ante esto, reprimí el impulso de llevarme las manos a la cara.

"También tú."

"Yo sólo me aseguré que Robin llegara a salvo a su destino, ¿verdad, avecita?"

Robin me miraba con ojos de cachorro, ¿Cómo era posible que aún con la máscara puesta, eso le sirviera?

"No."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Zucco apuntaba su arma directamente al pecho de Dick.

Demonios.

"¡Basta!" gritó, al borde de la desesperación, "¿por qué tanto escándalo por esos acróbatas?" lloró, "se supone que Batman cuida la ciudad, ¡el circo no es de la ciudad! Detuviste a todos mis empleados, Batman, mi turno de devolver el favor."

Lancé un batarang, escuché un disparo, Di- Robin saltó justo a tiempo y Gatubela se acercaba por detrás de Zucco.

Zucco evadió el batarang.

"Miau..." Canturreó Gatubela, "no sabes que es peligroso y un mal ejemplo utilizar armas frente a niños tan pequeños."

Zucco la miró sorprendido, le apuntó también, y el batarang regresó, sonreí y Gatubela lo señaló con un dedo, mostrándole a Zucco sus perfectos dientes.

Zucco volteó justo a tiempo para ser golpeado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y de pronto, una figura amarilla cayó encima de él, dejándolo inconsciente.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí.

¿Cómo llegó allá arriba ese pequeño mono?

**Lo sé, estuvo corto y apresurado, pero ya quiero terminar con esto de Zucco y Robin ya existe -w- Aproveché estando en mediateca (debería estar haciendo algo en inglés, ñah supongo que leer fanfics cuenta lel) y consierenlo un regalo de Halloween 7u7 Por cierto, soyJeff the Killer, ¿Alguien se disfrazará? ¿De qué :3?**

**Adiosito! n.n**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! ü/ No estoy segura de si me tarde en subir esto o no... pero bueno, en primer lugar: gracias a todos los que han enviado un review, espero les siga gustando esto, tengo demasiadas ideas para el futuro c: -Katra Belikov: esta historia es mía, espero te siga gustando :3**

**Y segundo: Lightscales15 (gracia por tu apoyo!) me dio la idea de que a Bruce tratan de quitarle la custodia de Dick... aquí empieza ese problema... uy... bien, espero lo disfruten y he de informarles que llevo la mitad del sig capitulo y está demasiado laaaaargooooo pero es necesario, ya lo verán ;)**

**Adios! **

"Culpable."

Dick Grayson miró directamente a los ojos del asesino de su familia mientras los oficiales se lo llevaban. Zucco lo vio también, lo miró con odio y justo antes que se lo llevaran pudo decir algo claramente audible para todos.

"Debiste morir con ellos. Estás muerto, mocoso, muerto."

Bruce se acercó a su protegido y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Vamos, Dick. Hora de irnos."

Gordon se acercó a ellos,

"muy bien, amigo, vamos, los escoltaré fuera."

A estas alturas Dick ya sabía la razón, en cuánto salieron, fueron atacados por una horda de reporteros con cámaras y micrófonos en mano, tantos flashes y preguntas lo marearon, Alfred esperaba en la limusina listo para emprender el camino en cuánto sus dos 'niños' subieran.

"Nos vemos luego Bruce." se despidió Gordon cuando subieron.

Dick iba muy silencioso, y vaya que era notorio ya que el niño hablaba sin parar casi las 24 horas del día completas.

"¿Dick?" preguntó Bruce. "¿Estás bien?"

Él asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana de la limo, pasaban por un parque, Dick vio un montón de gente acomodando cosas '_debe ser para el discurso del alcalde de mañana_' pensó, y no le dio más importancia. Bruce estaba invitado, esta vez le permitiría a Dick su pequeña ausencia, pero ambos sabían que eso no podía ser para siempre, Dick tendría que acompañarle más seguido al ser su protegido.

"Joven Richard, debido a los recientes eventos" dijo Alfred desde el volante "¿Qué le parece si hoy vamos todos a comer una pizza?"

Dick levantó la mirada, sonrientemente sorprendido.

"¿Enserio?" dijeron él y Bruce al mismo tiempo.

Uno sonriente y el otro serio, Alfred soltó una risita al verlos tan parecidos y a la vez tan... Contrarios.

_/_

Dick sonreía a la cajera mientras pagaban la pizza, ella-una joven de unos 19 años- le devolvía la sonrisa y le regaló una paleta, cuando Bruce le sonrió, en cambio, se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió su cambio.

"Hasta luego Sr. Wayne. Tengan un buen día." y se despidió del pequeño con otra gran y amigable sonrisa.

Subieron a la limosina y Alfred los llevó hacia la mansión, Dick se sentó en el sillón, Bruce lo miró, aún preocupado, pero cuando Dick lo miró y le sonrió, él no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Alfred volvió unos minutos más tarde, Dick yacía recostado en el sillón, dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Bruce, quien le acariciaba el cabello, observándolo dormir.

"Me temo que hay problemas, señor." Bruce se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al niño, y se dirigió, seguido de Alfred, a la cueva. "El Joker escapó, señor."

Batman se subió a su carro y se dirigió a cd. Gótica; Alfred subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde encontraría... Un sofá vacío.

"¿Joven Dick?" dijo caminando lentamente y fijándose en cada rincón, dirigiéndose a la habitación de dicho niño.

Vacía.

Alfred, ya nervioso, bajó a la sala otra vez; alguien tocó la puerta y él fue a abrirla.

Ahí estaba Dick, cómo salió o por qué lo hizo, no lo sabría, pero parecía que la mujer que lo acompañaba sí.

"Srita. Summers" saludó despreocupadamente, "¿a qué debemos el gusto?"

"Venía en camino a ver cómo le iba a Richard en su nuevo... Hogar" dijo entrando, su voz llena de desprecio "cuando casi arrollo a dicho niño en la carretera. Espero una explicación del por qué estaba afuera, quiero ver al señor Wayne."

Dick se había ocultado detrás de Alfred, claramente no la había olvidado, por más que quisiera, no podría olvidar la peor semana de su vida.

"Lo lamento, señorita, pero me temo que el joven Bruce no se encuentra." respondió educadamente Alfred.

Eso hizo que ella frunciera el ceño, bufó, y sacó una libretita donde apuntó algo.

"Muy bien, cuando regrese dígale que vaya a verme." sin previo aviso tomó a Dick del brazo y lo sacó de su escondite detrás del mayordomo. "Si no es a mí, querrá ir por su 'protegido'" dijo fríamente, jalando a Dick hacia la puerta.

"Oiga" comenzó Alfred "usted no tiene derecho de-"

"Tengo todo el derecho sobre este niño" interrumpió "soy su trabajadora social asignada, a falta de tutor yo hago lo que quiera con él, y la ausencia del señor Wayne en este momento, me da total derecho de llevarlo a otro lugar."

Dick miraba a Alfred con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de miedo.

"Podemos esperar al joven Bruce, no debe tardar." dijo lentamente.

"No tengo tiempo de esperar." dijo ella, empujando a Dick por la puerta "Buenas noches, señor Pennyworth."

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su auto, cuando giró a agarrar a Dick, en cambio, él ya no estaba.

"¿Richard?" parpadeó confundida, ¿cómo es que escapó sin que lo notara? "¡Richard!" frunció el ceño y comenzó a fijarse en los alrededores, ¿cómo iba a...- oh

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a gritar.

"Si no apareces en 3 segundos, las cosas irán peor para ti y para Bruce."

Nada.

"Uno... Dos..."

Dick salió de detrás de un árbol, caminando lentamente, con los ojos llorosos.

"Buen chico" dijo ella, sonriendo. Cuando Dick estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró del brazo otra vez, lastimándolo, y lo dirigió a su auto. "Puedes apostar que eso fue todo lo necesario para convencerlos de quitarle tu custodia a Wayne." le murmuró, con odio, él mantenía la mirada baja. "Y por supuesto, volverás a donde perteneces." Dick la miró, ya se había volteado al volante, pero no la miraba con odio, simplemente... Miedo.

Según ella, Dick no podía estar en la calle, no podía formar parte de una sociedad 'normal'. Lo dejó muy claro cuando Bruce lo tomó bajo su tutela, cuando lo llamaron para preguntarle qué opinaba...

_Ella, el encargado del Centro, la abogada de Bruce y el juez que llevaba su caso lo miraban desde la mesa; cuando el juez aceptó darle una oportunidad a Bruce- ya que el problema, a su punto de vista, no era el chico sino el millonario- Summers explotó. _

_"Es un gitano que ha perdido todo, no puedes aceptar que Wayne lo cuide, se robará todo y engañará a todos." _

Y ahora ahí estaba, otra vez bajo su cuidado. Directo a un infierno.


	12. La peor semana de su vida 1

**Esto... Explicará algunas cosas, solo no olviden en qué se queda la línea original, esto es solo "La peor semana de su vida" y durará los próximos... 3-4 capitulos, habrá muchas cosas que se usarán en un futuro próximo y en otro no tan próximo, espero les guste :3**

Richard Grayson observó a sus padres mientras estos caían; escuchó por última vez a su mamá llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre con una voz que reflejaba miedo, al igual que sus ojos.

_"Dick..." _

Eso fue lo único que escuchó; no escuchó los gritos de las personas en el público, no escuchó al payaso que gritaba su nombre bajo la plataforma; pero si escuchó como los huesos de sus padres se rompían, como su primo gritaba y un segundo después yacía en el suelo junto a sus propios padres.

Esa noche Dick lo perdió todo.

No sintió nada más que vació, fue como si su mente no aceptara que ocurrió, como si una parte de él hubiera caído con su familia... Ni siquiera sintió cuando Chumpy el payaso llegó y lo tomó en sus brazos para bajarlo de la plataforma. Pero todo volvió en sí cuando llegaron al piso.

Cuando vio más de cerca a sus padres...

Corrió hacia ellos, escapando de los coloridos brazos del payaso, colores que significaban alegría, juegos y bromas, pero ya no les encontraba ningún sentido. El sonido volvió en cuanto él mismo volvió en sí. Cuando se dio cuenta que era real, cuando su mente no pudo mentirle más...

Lloró, gritó, se echó encima del cuerpo de su padre, al menos un segundo, antes de que Haly y Chumpy lo jalaran y Chumpy lo volviera a cargar, abrazándolo, mientras Dick con la cabeza en el pecho colorido, que parecía fuera de lugar, dejaba salir todo su dolor, entre gemidos y sollozos...

A todos los presentes se les rompió el corazón al verlo así, por lo menos a quiénes se fijaron en él, entre ellos el invitado de honor, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce se levantó con todos los demás, dejó de escuchar los gritos y se concentró en el pequeño que seguía congelado en la plataforma. Primero no hizo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, viendo con horror como su familia caía, Bruce pudo escuchar el eco de un disparo, luego un payaso subió por él, lo cargó y lo bajó, pero en cuanto bajaron, el niño huyó de sus brazos y corrió a los cuerpos de su familia, fue cuando Bruce se movió, se unió a la gente bajando de las gradas, sólo que en vez de salir, se acercó con los reporteros dirigiéndose al lugar.

Cuando llegó, se alivió de que Dick estuviera de nuevo en los brazos del payaso en vez de en los cuerpos de su familia... Él lo sabía.

Escuchar los gritos y llanto del pequeño hicieron que se le encogiera el pecho, pudo notar que a los reporteros también, pero era su trabajo, comenzaron a sacar fotos de los cuerpos y del payaso, que trataba de ocultar al niño de la multitud.

Haly apareció de nuevo, junto con Gordon y varios policías que dispersaron el gentío.

"No lo interrogue." le dijo a Gordon, acercándose, el comisionado levantó una ceja "aún no."

Gordon lo vio a los ojos y supo en qué pensaba, puso una mano en el hombro de Bruce.

"Lo siento, pero sabes que eso es lo que se hace."

Lo soltó y se dirigió al payaso, el niño levantó la mirada al verlo acercarse.

"¿Acaso cree que este es el momento?" dijo fríamente el payaso, mientras Dick volvía a ocultar su cara en su pecho, ya más calmado.

"Me temo que es lo que se hace." repondió Gordon.

"Pues yo me temo que no podrá hablar con él." dijo el payaso, aun fríamente.

"Buenas noches, soy Bruce Wayne, sólo quiero saber cómo está."

Bruce apareció de la nada, Gordon se sobresaltó un poco y Dick lo miró con curiosidad, pero el payaso ni lo miró, Bruce entrecerró los ojos ante esto.

"Yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué le importaría, señor Wayne?" Dijo el payaso, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Haly se acercó en ese momento, evitando una discusión.

"Chumpy, necesito que ayudes a Vlad." Chumpy miró a Dick y se lo pasó a Haly, el niño volvió a recargarse en el pecho del adulto, mirando con curiosidad a los otros dos frente a él.

Bruce lo miró, y se sorprendió al ser atrapado por esos ojos tan azules. Había restos de un niño travieso y alegre entre el nuevo dolor y pérdida.

"Ya sé que es su deber, pero no creo que sea el momento." decía Haly.

"Lo sé, créame, no es la primera vez que tengo que hacer algo así," respondió Gordon, echando una ojeada rápida a Bruce.

Haly pareció entenderlo y miró a Bruce sorprendido. Cuando vio que miraba a Dick, se fijó en el pequeño que, aún silencioso, lo miraba de vuelta. Tal vez Chumpy no lo había notado, pero Haly sí, con Bruce enfrente, Dick ya sé había calmado más, aunque sus ojos siguieran dejando caer lágrimas.

"Si una investigación del circo es lo que quiere," le dijo a Gordon, "puede hablar conmigo. Yo los conocí a ellos mejor que nadie. A todo el circo, en realidad, son familia. Somos familia."

Gordon suspiró, pero aceptó.

"¿Puede hacerme un favor, señor Wayne?" preguntó Haly.

Bruce se sorprendió y asintió. Haly le pasó a Dick, el niño primero hizo un intento de agarrarse al cuello de Haly, pero él prometió que sólo serían unos minutos y se dejó cargar por Bruce, mirándolo fijamente con ojos llenos de curiosidad y lágrimas.

"Hola" saludó Bruce, titubeante, "sabes, puedes contarme lo que quieras, quiero ayudar y... Yo sé que la mejor forma de ayudar en casos como este es escuchando."

Dick no dijo nada, se recargó en el pecho de Bruce y dejó que él lo abrazara.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Bruce, enserio quería que le hablara.

Tardó un momento en él que Bruce casi se daba por vencido.

"Soy Richard" murmuró Dick. "Me dicen Dick como apodo, él... Ellos...-"

El niño volvió a sollozar, y Bruce supo a quién de refería.

"¿Tu primo te lo puso?" Dick asintió. "¿Cómo se llamaba él?"

"J- Jhon" contestó Dick entre sollozos. "Co- como p-papá." y volvió a sollozar.

Bruce le acarició la espalda.

"No fue un accidente" murmuró, y Bruce se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo?" pero Dick no lo repitió, "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Vi al hombre con el que Haly estaba discutiendo antes de la función." Y se quedó dormido.

Bruce funció el ceño, pensando... En ese momento llegó Chumpy y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Dick?" preguntó "¿Cómo estás, amigo?"

Bruce rodó los ojos. Eso era lo último que debieron preguntarle, o no preguntárselo.

Chumpy lo vio rodando los ojos.

"Supongo que usted es experto en tratar estos casos, ¿no, señor Wayne?"

Bruce le devolvió la mirada, ¿qué tenía ese payaso contra él?

"En realidad, Chumpy, sé muy bien cómo se siente perderlo todo."

"Claro que no lo sabe," dijo Chumpy "usted es rico y lo tiene todo, no sabrá nunca qué se siente, y no se lo deseo."

Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada, y Chumpy a él, por suerte Haly y Gordon regresaron, acompañados de una mujer en traje azul.

"Harper Summers" se presentó, "trabajadora social, me asignaron a Richard J. Grayson."

Bruce y Chumpy la miraron confundidos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el payaso "Dick vendrá con nosotros, ¿no Haly? Él... Somos su familia."

"No, no lo son." dijo Summers, "ahora, si me permiten."

Se acercó a Bruce y extendió los brazos, él miró a Haly y a Gordon, ambos asintieron, miró a Chumpy pero él miraba enojado a Haly. Entregó a Dick y se hizo a un lado. Ella lo despertó y lo dejó en el suelo, todos fruncieron el ceño ante esto, y parecía que Chumpy la iba a atacar.

"Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos en 10 minutos." le ordenó.

Dick miró confundido a Haly.

"Lo siento, Dicky, ella está a cargo de ti ahora."

"¿No me quedaré en el circo?" preguntó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas otra vez.

Haly bajó la mirada.

"Me temo que no es posible." le dijo Gordon.

Chumpy bufó y Dick lo miró.

"Estamos perdiendo tiempo." dijo Summers.

Chumpy tomó a Dick de la mano.

"Vamos, te ayudaré."

Bruce hizo un movimiento involuntario, como si los fuera a seguir, pero se detuvo a tiempo, Summers levantó una ceja.

"Oiga, señorita Summers, ¿qué puedo hacer para tener su custodia?"

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Bruce? ¿Estás seguro?" dijo Gordon. "Es una gran responsabilidad, lo sabes."

"Sí, lo sé."

"¿Por qué le interesa, señor Wayne?" preguntó Haly.

Bruce suspiró.

"Yo... Yo sé qué se siente perder todo, y sé por lo que está pasando, sólo quiero ayudarlo."

"Con todo respeto señor Wayne, no creo que nadie sepa realmente cómo se siente." dijo Haly.

"Yo no dije que supiera como se siente, dije que sé qué se siente pasar por eso" miró a Gordon, esperando su apoyo.

"El señor Wayne perdió a su familia cuando tenía 9 años" informó Gordon.

Haly no dijo nada más, sólo un pequeño 'oh'

"Eso no es suficiente, Gordon, usted lo sabe." dijo Summers, su tono era frío y su rostro era enojado, con la nariz como si algo oliera feo. "Se debe demostrar ser responsable, tener tiempo y dinero. Usted puede que tenga dinero, señor Wayne, pero ni tiempo ni responsabilidad le sobran."

Chumpy volvió con el chico en sus hombros y una mochila en las manos.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Summers viendo la mochila.

Dick asintió, en sus manos llevaba un elefante de peluche y se había cambiado su traje a un pantalón gris, una playera verde, tenis negros y una sudadera roja. Bruce notó que en sus tenis había dibujado un murciélago, un logo de Batman, sonrió.

"¿Los volveré a ver?" le preguntó Dick a Haly.

"Ya es una promesa." le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo, dándole ánimo.

"¿También a ti Chumpy?" le preguntó mientras lo bajaba.

"Te lo aseguro." respondió.

Bruce pudo decir que había algo más detrás de esas palabras... Observó cómo Dick abrazaba al payaso y a Haly, despidiendose, entonces Summers vio su reloj y caminó a la salida.

"Vamos, ya es tarde." Gordon la siguió y Bruce miró al niño, él se acercó a él, acomodándose su mochila en los hombros y caminó junto a él detrás de Gordon.

"Supongo que a usted lo seguiré viendo." mencionó Dick.

"Sí, supongo." cuando llegaron al carro, Bruce se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel.

"Dick, hazme un favor," el niño lo miró, y dejó que Bruce pusiera sus manos sobre sus hombros, "pase lo que pase, nunca pierdas la esperanza. Al final todo saldrá bien."

Dick asintió, y subió al carro, despidiéndose de Gordon con la mano.

Summers se dirigió al Centro de Detención Juvenil.

"¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó él, "Yo no hice nada."

Summers lo miró, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tú y sé que este es tu lugar." Se bajó del carro y lo bajó agarrándolo del brazo, él soltó un gemido cuando lo agarró pero ella lo ignoró. "Además, no hay espacio en el orfanato."

Entraron y lo llevó hasta una oficina, Summers abrió sin llamar y los ojos de Dick se abrieron con horror al ver a un hombre golpeando a un niño que parecía de la edad de su primo. En cuanto la vio ahí parada, soltó la regla y el chico corrió hacia la puerta, Dick pudo ver un poco de sangre en su frente.

"Summers, ¿Qué demonios? Estaba ocupado, debiste llamar." le dijo el hombre.

"Uy,mi error." dijo ella, realmente sin importarle. Empujó a Dick frente a él "tienes un nuevo alumno."

Dick lo miró con miedo y abrazó más a Zitcka.

"¿Tengo un qué?" dijo él, viéndola con desprecio, "él no parece de más de 9 y dudo que haya hecho algo para estar aquí, en realidad, parece que ha sufrido mucho, no que haya hecho sufrir."

"Sí, tienes razón, de hecho, hace apenas 2 horas es huérfano, vio morir a sus padres y no se le permite seguir en el circo," dijo ella, incluso Dick se dio cuenta que cuando dijo 'circo' lo dijo con odio, "y resulta que no hay lugar en Willowood así que aquí está, en la segunda opción."

"La cual resulta ser tu primera opción."

Ella lo ignoró, le dio un sobre, se despidió y salió. Dick miró al hombre, sentado en el escritorio, abriendo y leyendo la poca información que Summers había conseguido de él. El hombre suspiró y dejó el sobre en el escritorio.

"Hola Richard," comenzó "no suelo presentarme ya que los chicos aquí son... Están en mal camino, pero tú eres una excepción ¿no? Puedes decirme Alex, soy el director del centro, o Alcaide, y esa mujer que se acaba de ir es de las peores trabajadoras sociales que vayas a conocer, con suerte será la peor."

Guió a Dick a una puerta en un rincón, él lo siguió, no muy seguro de hacerlo.

"No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo," entraron en lo que parecía un consultorio de psicología, un sofá, una silla, juegos, libros, peluches... Dick observó todo "como dicen, las cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena. Por favor." señaló el sofá y Dick dejó su mochila en el suelo, junto a una maceta y se subió, con Zitcka en sus brazos. "Bonito elefante, ¿tiene nombre?"

Dick asintió.

"Se llama Zitcka."

"¿Zitcka?" preguntó Alex, "¿Por qué?"

"En el circo había una elefanta llamada Zitcka, me gustaba jugar con ella, cuando murió, mi t-tía me regaló el peluche" murmuró.

Alex lo estudiaba, cuando mencionó a su tía, le tembló la voz y apretó a Zitcka.

"Hey," le dijo, "no tienes porqué mencionar algo que no quieras, por lo menos no por ahora, primero me gustaría que hablarás de ti, no de nadie más, solo de ti."

Dick lo miró confundido, sabía que la gente iba a ese tipo de lugares a hablar de sus problemas.

"No estás aquí porque tú lo hayas decidido," le explicó, como si le hubiera leído la mente "por lo tanto no puedo ayudar, es como el chiste del foco, no puedo cambiarlo si no se deja. Cuando estés listo y necesites hablar, yo estaré aquí."

Agarró la mochila y la revisó, Dick iba a reclamar pero recordó al otro 'estudiante' que estaba golpeando y cerró la boca.

"Solo es por precaución, y no traes problemas contigo, aun así, habrá personas que tratarán de quitarte tus cosas, ¿te parece si te las guardo aquí? No creo que te quedes mucho tiempo." Le guiño el ojo y tendió la mano, Dick lo miró confundido, le dio a Zitcka y vio como la ponía en un estante a lado de más peluches. "No te preocupes, ese no se lo prestaré a nadie más que a ti."

La mochila la dejó en un rincón, y lo sacó, en la oficina se dirigió a un armario, sacó algo que a Dick le pareció un pijama azul y se la tendió. Era igual al que tenía el chico que salió cuando llegaron, sólo que un poco más chico.

"Te quedará gigante, lo siento," dijo Alex, "es algo inusual que llegue alguien menor de 13 pero conozco a Summers, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por meterte aquí, me encantaría ver su cara cuando alguien te saque" y sonrió.

Dick pudo decir que Alex era muy diferente al hombre que golpeaba al otro tipo. Se cambió, como había dicho, le quedó gigante.

Le dobló las mangas y el pantalón, se quedó con sus tenis, Alex sonrió al ver el logo de Batman.

"¿Admirador de nuestro vigilante?" Dick sonrió, "en Blackgate te matarían si te ven con algo del murciélago," le dijo Alex al techo, "pero aquí sólo no menciones al GCPD, Gordon, los padres o Bruce Wayne."

"¿Bruce Wayne?" preguntó, a él le había parecido muy buena persona.

"Algunos están aquí porque no aceptaron sus solicitudes de apoyo de empresas Wayne, no es posible convencerlos de que eso no justifica lo que sea que hayan hecho, pero así son los adolescentes," suspiró, "se creen inmortales, invencibles, creen que lo saben todo y que pueden hacer todo," oprimió un botón de debajo de su escritorio y en menos de 5 segundos había dos guardias en la puerta. "Celda 561." les informó.

Ellos asintieron y lo dirigieron por una escalera hasta un pasillo donde sólo había puertas, con una ventanita en la parte de arriba.

"No causes problemas" le advirtió uno, amenazandolo con un dedo, abriendo una puerta y empujándolo dentro.

"¡Peters! Tienes nuevo compañero" dijo el otro con tono burlón.

Dick se encogió cuando azotaron la puerta y chocó con esta al hacerse para atrás, cuando un chico rubio de unos 17 años saltó de la litera.

"Hola, soy Joe, ¿tú eres?" preguntó amigablemente.

Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, pero por alguna razón el estilo le sentaba bien, tenía varias pecas en su rostro y sus ojos eran de color miel verdoso y dejaban salir un brillo travieso y curioso.

"Soy Dick" contestó él, tímidamente, eso hizo sonreír a Joe.

"Tranquilo, no te haré nada, deberías preocuparte de Max, él es el mayor buleador de aquí, pero mientras sepas contestarle no pasa nada," luego lo miró, "o mejor dicho, si te mantienes cerca de mí no te pasará nada."

Dick asintió y se acercó a la cama pero... repentinamente estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera supo cómo o cuándo pero su brazo le dolía, Joe lo sostenía hacia atrás y lo inmovilizaba con la rodilla en la espalda.

"Vaya, eres muy inútil," se burló, "tendrás que aprender a defenderte, y a sobrevivir," lo levantó, y lo cargó en su espalda, Dick seguía adolorido y confundido, "yo te enseño."

**P.D, este, es el cap más laaaargo que tengo... pasa las 2000 palabras, en serio -y eso que estuve leyendo y releyendo tratando de hacerla más chica- meh... ¿Ya vieron 6Grandes Heroes? está genial! Si no la han visto deben de! es altamente recomendable :D (el cabello de Joe podría ser como el de Hiro-pero rubio-) bien, hasta el prox sábado! ü/**


	13. La peor semana de su vida 2

"Miren chicos, el novato," gritó uno, y él y otros dos adolescentes se dirigieron a él.

Para el tercer día ahí, Dick ya conocía a la mayoría, por lo menos de vista, gracias a Joe.

Era hora de comer, hasta ese momento Joe había estado con él siempre, Dick no sabía qué había hecho para terminar ahí, y simplemente no le importaba, pero al parecer los demás le tenían miedo o respeto.

"Sin tu guardaespaldas no eres tan valiente, ¿no, enano?" se bufó uno, 'Kyle'.

Era al que Alex estaba golpeando el día en que llegó. Castaño claro-casi rubio-, lleno de pecas, uno de sus ojos- el derecho- tenía una marca negra parecida a un rasguño, cruzando el color miel verdoso de sus pupilas, era de la edad de Joe, de los más grandes ahí, Dick sabía que en un mes los dejarían salir bajo palabra porque simplemente el estado ya no podía mantenerlos por su edad.

Kyle iba acompañado por Max, un año menor que su compañero y aun así más alto que él, cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes, también tenía una marca, una cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo y hombro derecho, parecían cortadas y Dick las vio de casualidad en las duchas.

Un poco alejado de ellos, estaba Carlos, era casi de la estura de Kyle y se decía que tenía 15 años pero nadie estaba seguro; según Joe, su familia llegó escondida en un tren, sus rasgos lo delataban como latino: cabello castaño, ojos pardos, piel un poco morena- aunque a ese punto se veía más pálido por estar encerrado- nadie sabía qué había pasado, y nadie le iba a preguntar. No era muy hablador y su actitud te advertía mantenerte alejado.

"Kyle te hizo una pregunta, ¿acaso no escuchas, payaso?" medio gritó Max, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

No fue mucho tiempo antes que uno de los guardias comentara la noticia de su familia en el pasillo de habitaciones,- y vaya que el eco resonaba mejor que él mismo- informando a todos que el huérfano estaba entre ellos y no era nadie más que el niño nuevo.

Dick mantuvo la mirada baja, esperando que no le hicieran nada; Joe le enseñó a escabullirse de las peleas, o de problemas en general, y a evitar golpes, pero apenas habían pasado tres días y no era ni la mitad de bueno que Joe. Además Joe era sólo uno y en ese momento había tres.

"Parece que lo es." dijo Kyle, "tendremos que ayudarlo a recuperar su oído, ¿no chicos?"

"Uhh, mi papá sí que sabía cómo arreglar las cosas." Dijo Max fríamente, haciendo que Dick sintiera un escalofrío.

Kyle sonrió y lo levantó de la silla en que estaba, agarrándolo el cuello del uniforme. Dick se revolvió, incómodo, tratando de tocar el suelo con los pies, eso sólo hizo reir al adolescente.

"Vamos, vamos, pajarito, no te dolerá..." dijo, maliciosamente, "por siempre."

Lo giró en sus brazos y lo sostuvo frente a Max, para que éste lo golpeara. Dick sintió los primeros 5 golpes en su estómago y pecho, sus gemidos simplemente haciéndolos reir.

Se preguntó por qué Carlos no hacía nada, parecía no estar disfrutando lo que sus compañeros hacían, pero en realidad parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Los guardias sonreían y señalaban, Dick no escuchaba... Se dejó ir, simplemente esperando estar alucinando, deseando que eso fuera una pesadilla y se despertaría en un segundo.

De pronto Kyle lo soltó y él cayó al piso, levantó la mirada y vio a Joe. Tenía el brazo de Max tras su espalda, provocándole una mueca de dolor. Kyle se acercó y le ordenó que lo soltara, Joe rió pero lo hizo, tirándolo frente a Kyle. Max se sobaba la muñeca y se arrastró lejos de ellos, Kyle parecía a punto de explotar y lanzó un golpe, Joe atrapó su mano en el aire, giró sobre sí mismo y, como si fuera un baile, se envolvió en él hasta golpearlo en la cara con el codo, hubo un 'crack' y entonces los guardias entraron a la vista. Carlos ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?" Dick levantó la cabeza de la almohada en el sofá de Alex, se notaba preocupado. Dick gimió y volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada. "No te preocupes, recibirán un castigo," le informó, Dick no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar como golpeaba a Kyle, "Carlos no hizo nada realmente, pero igual recibirá una advertencia, y en cuanto a Joe..." Dick lo miró de nuevo. "Dentro de un mes tendrá que dejar este lugar, en realidad están pensando en liberarlo antes de tiempo, es la quinta pelea en dos semanas."

"No..." dijo Dick casi al instante. Sintió como su abdomen se encogía en dolor al hablar, pero lo ignoró, tenía que ayudar a Joe... "Él me ayudó, no lo saquen, es mi amigo, el único, no podría estar aquí sin él."

Alex pareció a punto de decirle algo, pero en cambio sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Muy bien, en cuanto salga de la celda 'C' puedes volver con él." Se levantó y le tendió a Zitcka, "necesitas descansar, esos moretones no me gustan para nada." Dick abrazó su peluche y en cuanto Alex salió, rompió a llorar.

Se había aguantado todo eso los últimos días, estar en el Centro, los golpes, la muerte de su familia, Joe en problemas, pero sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que se sentía más sólo que nunca.

Así, llorando por el dolor físico y mental, se quedó dormido.

**Lo sé, a diferencia del anterior es demasiado corto, espero les haya gustado ;D**

**Pobre Dick... Sufre mucho en su vida- y no será la ultima, ni lo peor :)- en el momento en que escribí lo de la liberación de Joe o pude evitar pensar en La Liberación- si vieron o leyeron The Giver(El dador de recuerdos) lo entenderán- yo no he visto la película, pero el libro está genial :3**

**Para la descripción de Carlos... me basé en el estereotipo, soy latina... no fue muy difícil Lol**

**Hasta el próximo sábadabado w**

**P.D si tienen instagram pueden buscarme, Carmen_Isabel98 (JustCarmen) y... subo imágenes, dibujos basados en esta, en otros OC, de mi escuela y de otras historias que leo (blablabla, un insta normal x6) bueno, si gustan pueden hacerlo (seguirme) FollowBack! o/ see'ya**


	14. La peor semana de su vida 3

"En serio, estoy bien," decía Dick, observando como Joe miraba con horror su abdomen, "¿tú? ¿Te lastimaron en la celda?"

Joe se rió.

"Hahaha, no..." sacudió el cabello de Dick y le pasó su playera. "En la celda no hay nada, sólo te encierran ahí por un rato para que pienses en lo que hiciste, lo malo es cuando te toca un castigo con el señor Alcaide," dijo en tono burlón, y Dick recordó a Kyle.

"¿Y qué haces para merecer esos castigos?" preguntó, curioso por saber qué hizo Kyle.

"No estoy seguro," respondió Joe, recostándose en la litera despreocupadamente, "pero posiblemente intentar escapar, robar algo o golpear a uno de los guardias sea una buena razón."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos guardias.

"Grayson, te esperan en la oficina del Alcaide."

Joe lo miró sorprendido.

"Woah... ¿Acaso golpeaste a uno de esos gorilas mientras no estuve?" preguntó con aire juguetón, enviándole una sonrisa.

Uno de los guardias lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Joe se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró. "No dejes que te quiten la esperanza" le gritó mientras cerraban la puerta tras él.

Entró a la oficina por tercera vez, y se sorprendió de ver tanta gente.

Summers, Alex y dos desconocidos lo miraban desde la mesa; la primer desconocida, una mujer de entre 37 y 43 años, ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, lacio, agarrado en una cola de caballo con un broche, vestida en una falda azul a juego con un saco y tacones, una camisa blanca y un portafolios en la mano; el segundo era un hombre que se veía de la misma edad que la mujer, ojos cafés, cabello negro con unas entradas que prometían una calva eminente, vestía un traje negro y estaba en el centro de la mesa.

"Hola, Richard, por favor" saludó el hombre señalando una silla en medio de la habitación.

Dick se lo pensó un instante antes de ser empujado por uno de los guardias y se sentó. Los guardias salieron y cerraron la puerta.

"No te preocupes," lo tranquilizó Alex, "no hiciste nada malo."

Summers bufó, y le mandó una mirada de llena de odio a Dick.

"Richard, él es el juez Jordan, y ella es la srita Nichols, llevan tu caso de... Bueno, lo descubrirás en un momento." Alex le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Richard? Recuerdas aI señor Wayne, ¿cierto?" comenzó a hablar el juez. "Hablaste con él un poco la noche de... El último día del circo."

Dick agradeció que no dijera 'la noche en que tus padres murieron' y asintió.

"Resulta que... ¿Qué dirías sobre ir a vivir con él?" preguntó lentamente Jordan.

Dick se confundió y miró a Alex.

"El señor Wayne quiere tú custodia, no es una adopción, simplemente seria tú tutor y se haría cargo de ti," dijo Nichols, Dick la miró, "comida, ropa, educación... Un hogar."

Lo cierto es que Dick no podía creerlo.

"¿Por qué haría tal cosa?" preguntó, "Es decir, sólo hablamos un par de minutos y no- ¿Por qué le importaría?"

Nichols sonrió, "soy la abogada del Sr. Wayne," le informó, "y créeme, le importa."

"Pero sabemos que el Sr. Wayne es... Irresponsable." Interrumpió el juez. "La otra opción es enviarte a Willowood, es una casa-hogar, no estoy seguro de cómo terminaste aquí," lanzó a Summers una mirada acusadora y siguió, "pero créeme, este no es tu lugar, no mientras no hagas nada malo."

Summers volvió a bufar.

"No tienes ningún problema de desarrollo, eres inteligente y estás en edad de adaptarte a cualquier nuevo estilo de vida," comentó Alex. "Esperar a que cumpla 18, ya sea aquí o en Willowood, sólo va a minimizar las posibilidades de socializar." Eso se lo dijo a los otros tres adultos.

"Es por eso que es buena idea que el Sr. Wayne lo cuide," dijo Nichols, "con empresas Wayne, el chico tendría muchas oportunidades de desarrollo, sumando la caridad que el Sr. Wayne hace a Willowood y a muchos otros orfanatos."

Dick frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera ahí.

Summers parecía harta y aburrida, y miraba sus uñas mientras Nichols hablaba.

"Como bien saben todos, a la edad de ocho, misma edad que Richard, Bruce Wayne observó como sus padres fueron asesinados, sabe por lo que Richard está pasando y le brindaría un apoyo que ni con el Dr. O'connell podría encontrar."

Dick se preguntó quién era el Dr. O'connell.

"¿Dr. O'connell?" preguntó el juez. Para sorpresa de Dick, Alex habló.

"En eso tiene razón, soy psicólogo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es escuchar, supongo que prefieres algo más que sólo eso, ¿no, Richard?"

Dick salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre, y al ver que le hablaba a él se preguntó si Alex sabía que le molestaba.

"Erm..." no supo que contestar exactamente, Joe lo apoyaba, Alex lo apoyaba, pero Joe se iría en poco tiempo y Alex tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, Dick lo sabía, por eso no lo molestaba. Además, no quería otro padre, otra familia... Sentía que al aceptar ir con Bruce Wayne estaba negando su propia sangre.

"Claramente ya está a gusto aquí," Siseó Summers, "era de esperarse, éste es su lugar, lo saben, ya debe tener su bandita, formar parte de unos y aterrorizar a los demás internos por los próximos diez años."

Dick la miró, ¿hablaba enserio?

Alex rodó los ojos y selló uno de los papeles que tenía frente a él, se lo tendió al juez para que lo firmara y Nichols sonrió y lo guardó en el portafolios.

"Muy bien, el estado le dará la oportunidad a Bruce Wayne de mostrar que es responsable y puede cuidar a un niño."

Summers se sorprendió y poniéndose roja los fulminó a todos con la mirada.

"Es un gitano que ha perdido todo, no puedes aceptar que Wayne lo cuide, se robará todo y engañará a todos." Bramó.

"Como tu dijiste, Summers, " sonrió Alex, "aquí sólo aterrorizará a los internos, mejor que aterrorice a Bruce Wayne."

Y le guiñó un ojo a Dick.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" rió Joe cuando le contó para qué le habían hablado.

Dick lo miraba, sin saber que pensar exactamente. Joe estaba colgando de cabeza en su litera, Dick sentado en el piso.

"Si te molestaban por ser del circo y por tu enanura," rió, "ahora que serás el hijo adoptivo del príncipe de Gotham te irá peor..."

"En realidad no me adoptará, sólo será custodia..."

"Sólo imagina," continuó sin prestarle atención "el hijo gitano del príncipe de Cd. Gótica, ya puedo imaginar los periódicos y-"

"No seré su hijo- no será mi padre" interrumpió Dick, casi gritando "ni aunque sea adoptivo" murmuró Joe lo miró preocupado y se dejó caer, se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

"Tssssss, oye" comenzó "eres tan fácil de leer como un libro de kinder."

Dick ni siquiera levantó la mirada, se quedó ahí, viendo sus tenis- el símbolo de Batman ya se comenzaba a borrar-

"Te aseguro" continuó Joe, "que a tus padres les hubiera gustado que aprovecharas cada oportunidad que se te atravesara. Y no lo consideres traición, no los estás traicionando siempre y cuando conserves lo que te enseñaron."

Pudo ver una lágrima caer del rostro de Dick, vaciló un momento- eso no era lo suyo- pero se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

"No te preocupes, avecita, siempre que vueles serás un Grayson."

**Awwww... Joe me hace vomitar mariposas... ewgh -.-' bueno, espero les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D**


End file.
